


Non- Sexual ageplay prompts here.

by LittleStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Category: Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/LittleStars
Summary: I am putting this up for requests on non- sexual AgeplayJack, Mark, or their egos X Reader.comment on the first chapter for requests.





	Non- Sexual ageplay prompts here.

A few rules. 

No sex. At all. 

No abuse from reader's partner.

Spanking is allowed. Also other punishments.

Diapers, bed wetting, all allowed. 

Reader can be older than baby or toddler, too.


End file.
